Hurt
by HannahKitsch
Summary: It's me Hannah Sloan. I am 22 years old. I live in Malibu, California with my father and grandfather. I work at Community General Hospital with my grandfather. My grandfather is Dr. Mark Sloan. My father is Steve Sloan. My boyfriend is Jack Stewart.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Mark Sloan- 68 years' old

Steve Sloan- 42 years' old

Hannah Sloan- 22 years' old

Jennifer Bridges- 22 years' old

Jesse Travis- 27 years' old

Jack Stewart- 33 years' old

Marie Avgeropoulos as Hannah Sloan

Britt Robertson as Jennifer Bridges

It's me Hannah Sloan. I am 22 years old. I live in Malibu, California with my father and grandfather. I work at Community General Hospital with my grandfather. My grandfather is Dr. Mark Sloan. He is chief of Internal Medicine at the hospital. My father is Steve Sloan he is a police detective. My boyfriend is Jack Stewart we also work together at the hospital. I started dating Jack on my 18th birthday. At first my dad wasn't happy about Jack and my relationship, but he soon realized that we truly love each other, and that Jack is a good guy. This is my story.

12:00 AM, Friday

 _Me:_ _Bye Amanda. See you tomorrow._ (I say walking by her)

 _Amanda: You finally finished your shift._

I turn around to talk to her.

 _Me: Yes, after 14 hours of being here I think it is time for me to go home._

 _Amanda: I think so to. Bye, girl._

 _Me: Bye_

I leave the hospital to go home. Once I am home I shower, put my pajamas on, wash my face, brush my teeth, and go to bed. I am so tired as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

7:00 AM, Saturday

My alarm goes off. I get up and do my daily routine then I am out the door.

I go for a 5 mile run. After my run, I run back home shower, get dressed and I go to BBQ Bob's.

9:00 AM

BBQ Bob's is a restaurant that my dad and Jesse Travis run together. Jesse Travis is also a doctor who works at Community General. He is also my best friend Jennifer's boyfriend. Jennifer is also a doctor. I grab a sandwich from BBQ Bob's and I head to work.

6:00 PM

After my shift is over my boyfriend Jack and I decide to go for a 5 mile run. We had just finished our 5 miles when I tripped and twisted my ankle.

 _Jack: Hannah, are you ok?_

 _Me: I think I sprained my ankle._

 _Jack: Ok, I'll carry you._

Jack picks me up and carries me to his purple Corvette. He leans me against the Vette so he can open the passenger side door, once I'm in he shuts the door, gets in on his side and we head to the hospital for an X-ray. When we arrive at the hospital he parks by the emergency doors and goes to get a wheelchair. I get in the wheelchair and I see Jennifer. Jennifer sees me to so she takes charge of the wheelchair and takes me to get an X-ray. After, the X-ray reveals I fractured my ankle Jennifer gets me crutches until the fracture heals. I take the crutches and go into the hallway.

7:30 PM

 _Jack: You sure you are ok?_

 _Me: Yes, Jack I'm fine. Don't worry._

 _Jack: I worry because I love you._

 _Me: I love you to._

All of a sudden I see grandpa and dad walking towards me.

 _Grandpa & Dad: Hannah, honey what happened? _

_Me: I was running, and twisted my ankle. I fractured it but I'm fine it will heal._

 _Jennifer: Hey Hannah, you need those crutches for two weeks then you should be fine._

 _Me: Ok, thanks Jen._

Jennifer and I hug.

 _Jennifer: No problem, sis._

Just then Norman Briggs walks up to me. Norman Briggs is Head of Administration for the hospital. Some people don't like Norman, but I do. Once you get to know him it's hard not to like him.

 _Norman: Hannah, I heard that you fractured your ankle and that it needs two weeks to heal so I am giving you two weeks off. This time won't count as vacation you can still have your vacation days for an actual vacation where you go somewhere and are having fun._

 _Me: Thanks Norman. I appreciate it._

 _Dad: I think it is time for somebody to go home._

 _Me: I think so to, I am so tired._

 _Jack: I'll drive you home._ (Just then Jack's pager beeps) _Never mind, it seems I have work to do. I'll see you tomorrow Han_ (Kisses me on the cheek and heads off to go to work)

 _Dad: Come on Gimpy_ (Dad says playing)

 _Me: Hey, that not nice_ (I say with a pouty face)

We leave the hospital, pick up dinner on the way home, and then dad, grandpa, and I binge watch SEAL Team with David Boreanaz while we eat our dinner.

Overall having two weeks off from work wasn't so bad I got to spend nice quality time with the people I love. I also got to binge watch all the seasons of Supernatural. I friggin love that show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dad: So, Hannah what kind of pizza do you want?

Hannah: A combination duh. (I say with a smile)

Dad: Duh, I was just checking to see if you had a new favorite kind of pizza.

Hannah: Nope.

8:00 PM, Saturday

We soon arrived at Pizza Hut. Dad went through the drive thru. We got a large pepperoni mushroom, a large Canadian bacon and pineapple, and a large combination. We got all the pizzas with cheese stuffed crust because who doesn't love cheese stuffed crust. After we got our pizzas we headed home. Dad turned on the radio and we listened to country music, and sang along when we knew the songs. By the time we got home it was already 8:30 PM. When we arrived home dad carried the pizza while I just focused on using my crutches without falling over. Grandpa got the door for us.

Grandpa: Hannah, sweetheart why don't you wash your hands and go sit down. Your dad or I will bring you a piece of pizza and a drink.

Me: Are you sure?

Grandpa: Yes, go sit.

I washed my hands and I went to sit down on the couch.

Dad: How many pizzas do you want?

Me: Two please.

Dad: Both combination?

Me: Yes, please.

Grandpa brought me a Dr. Pepper, while dad brought me my pizza.

Dad: Why don't you find a show for us to watch.

Me: I found a show called Seal Team. It has David Boreanaz in it.

Grandpa: The guy from Bones.

Me: Yes.

Grandpa, Dad, and I watched Bones together before it got canceled this year. Although, I still watch reruns sometimes.

Grandpa: What is the description for Seal Team?

Me: It says "The lives of the elite Navy SEALs as they train, plan, and execute the most dangerous, high-stakes missions our country can ask"

Grandpa: Sure let's watch that.

Dad and Grandpa got in their recliners with their Dr. Peppers and pizzas while I sat on the couch, and we watched SEAL Team. We only got through two out of the five episodes. After the second episode was over Grandpa spoke.

Grandpa: Well I'm going to bed. It's late.

Dad: What time is it.

Grandpa: 10:30.

Dad: Wow, I didn't realize it was that late. Yeah, I'm going to go to bed also. Hannah you should go to bed to honey. (Dad looks over at me. I decided to lay on the couch after I got done eating my pizza. I was curled up in a blanket fast asleep)

Grandpa: Should we carry her to her bedroom or leave her there.

Dad: We should leave her there. I'm afraid if I pick her up I might hurt her leg or wake her up. Besides she looks so peaceful.

Grandpa: I'll leave the TV on the weather station for her.

Dad: Ok, well goodnight dad.

Grandpa: Goodnight, son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3:00 AM, Sunday

All of a sudden I was woken up by the sound of glass breaking. I sat up quickly grabbing my crutches and going to grandpa's desk. I opened the desk grabbing out the pistol that is in there. By the time I got the gun dad came running down the stairs.

Dad: Hannah, stay there.

I nod at dad. I help the gun by my side just in case I needed to use it. Dad turned on the porch light and looked out.

Dad: Hannah, it's ok it just Jack. (Dad opens the door)

Jack: Hey, Steve I'm sorry that I woke you up.

Dad: That's ok, but what are you doing here at this hour.

Jack: I just got off my shift and I figured that I would come see how Hannah is doing.

I hobbled over to the front door.

Me: Hi, Jack.

Dad: I'll leave you two alone.

Me: Goodnight, dad.

Jack: Goodnight, Steve.

Dad: Goodnight, Hannah Banana. Goodnight, Jack.

I shut the front door, and hugged Jack.

Jack: Here let me help you. Please hand me your crutches.

Me: Ok.

Jack took one of my hands, and with the other hand he took my crutches and leaned them against the wall. After, he leaned the crutches against the wall he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom, and put me on my bed.

Jack: I'm going to go back downstairs and turn the TV off and bring your crutches upstairs.

Me: Ok. Thank you.

Jack: No problem.

Jack went downstairs and came back upstairs to my bedroom. He had two pieces of pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

Jack: Don't worry I'm not eating your combination.

Me: You can.

Jack: I know. So are you feeling ok.

Me: Yes. How was your shift.

Jack: Fine. So what are you going to do on your two weeks off.

Me: Probably just keep the house clean and binge watching Psych.

Jack: Why don't we go somewhere.

Me: Like where?

Jack: It's a surprise.

Me: Ok.

Jack finished his pizza and went to wash his hands in my bathroom, and then he came back into my room.

Jack: Can you hand me a pillow and a blanket please?

Me: Why? Is it so you can lay on the floor?

Jack: Yes.

Me: Don't be silly we are adults you can lay in my bed.

Jack: I can't we are in your family's house.

Me: I know but we aren't doing anything but lying in bed. Besides I want to cuddle.

Jack: Ok, fine.

Jack got in the bed with me and we curled up together.

Jack: Goodnight, Hannah.

Me: Goodnight, Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

November 19th, 2017

6:00 AM, Sunday,

I woke up to my phone alarm going off letting me know that I have to get ready for church.

Jack: Hannah, why is your alarm going off.

Me: I have to get ready for church.

Jack: Ok, I'll leave.

Me: You don't have to I might need your help zipping up my dress.

Jack: Ok.

Me: After I shower and get dressed we can head over to your apartment so you can get ready for church. Is that ok with you?

Jack: Yes, I am going to clean off your front porch.

Me: Ok.

I picked out a dress I got from Charlotte Russe. It is a pink tiered ruffle sleeve sweatshirt dress. I also got out my white flat shoes. I wanted to wear my white high heels but I figured that was not a good decision with my crutches so I decided on flats. I also picked out my diamond accent three stone multi-strand necklace in sterling silver and diamond earring. After I picked out my outfit and accessories I got into the shower. It was difficult to shower because my ankle hurt but I knew that if I didn't take a shower it would bug me. I would have taken a bath if I would have had more time. After I got out of the shower I got dressed. I grabbed my crutches and walked back into my bedroom. Jack was sitting on my bed playing on his phone.

Jack: So, you didn't need my help with your dress after all did you?

Me: No, this dress doesn't have a zipper. We should head over to your place it is already 6:40. Are you ready?

Jack: Yes.

Me: Ok, let's go.

Jack: I'll carry your purse.

Me: Are you sure?

Jack: Yes.

So I handed Jack my purse and headed down the stairs with my crutches. Jack was walking in front of me so he could catch me if I fall.

Me: I am going to write a note really quick for Grandpa and Dad so they don't worry about where I am.

Jack: Ok.

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pen and wrote a note. The note read-

Dad & Grandpa, I am going to go to Jack's apartment so he can get ready for church and then we are going to head to church. Love, Hannah.

Me: Ok, I'm ready.

Jack: Ok, let's go.

Jack opened the front door for me. I walked out and he shut the door. I locked the front door and then we headed to Jack's corvette. Jack opened the passenger side door for me. I handed Jack my crutches and then I got into the car. After, I got in Jack handed me my crutches. I laid them in between the seats. Jack shut my door and got in the car. After, Jack got in the car I turned on the radio to a Christmas station. Jack gave me a look.

Jack: Seriously, Hannah Christmas music.

Me: I like Christmas music.

Jack: I know I'm just playing with you. As long as you are happy I'm happy.

When we arrived at Jack's apartment Jack pulled into his designated parking spot. He parked then he opened my door and helped me out of the car. He grabbed my crutches and handed them to me, and then we headed up into his apartment building, to his apartment door. After, he opened his door he walked in then I walked in.

Jack: I am going to shower really quick and change. You can watch TV the remote is in the usual place.

Me: Ok, thank you.

I turned on the TV to the Hallmark channel and was watching a Christmas movie. After a little while Jack came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist heading into his bedroom. 10 minutes later Jack came out of his bedroom.

Jack: Are you ready to go?

Me: Yes, are you?

Jack: Yes.

Me: Ok, let's go.

Jack and I left his apartment and headed to church.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday, November 19th, 2017

7:50 AM

Jack and I arrived at church 10 minutes before the service started. We quickly parked, got out of the car, and headed into the church. When we walked in Grandpa and Dad were sitting in the second row next to Jennifer and Jessie. We walked over to them.

Me: Hello, everyone.

Everyone: Hello Hannah and Jack.

Jennifer: Hi, Hannah I saved you and Jack a spot right next to me on the end. I sat right next to Jennifer and Jack sat next to me on the end of the pew. He laid my crutches right next to the wall out of the way of everyone. The service started at 8. After the service was over at 10 dad, grandpa, Jennifer, Jessie, Jack and I headed outside, and gathered around.

Dad: I'm going to head to work.

Grandpa: So am I, I have patients that I need to check on.

Jennifer: Jessie and I are going to the theater to see Daddy's Home 2. We will see you guys later, bye guys.

Everyone: Bye.

Dad: We will see you guys later. Come on dad. Bye Hannah and Jack.

Me: Bye.

Jack: Let's go your surprise is about to begin.

We got in Jack's car and headed somewhere. We then pulled up to my house. Jack parked the car and helped me out of the car.

Me: So what is the surprise.

Jack: I can't tell you it's a surprise.

Me: Ok.

We walked into the house and into my bedroom.

Jack: Where is your suitcase?

Me: At the top of my closet.

Jack got my suitcase down and I started packing. After I got down packing we headed downstairs, I locked the front door, and we got into Jack's car, and Jack drove off.

We arrived at the airport 30 minutes later. Jack parked the car about to get out.

Me: Don't you need a suitcase with your belongings.

Jack: I have one packed in the back. I also have a boot that you can wear so you can leave the crutches.

Jack got the boot for me and I put it on. He got our suitcases from the trunk of his car and we headed into the airport. My suitcase rolled so it was easy to handle. We got through security and then we got on our plane. I still didn't know where we were going until the stewardess said we were going to Las Vegas, Nevada. We sat in first class on the plane. So we were pampered the whole time.

Me: Were going to Vegas. (I said excitedly.)

I have never been to Vegas before.

Jack: Dang it, it was supposed to be a surprise.

Me: That's ok, I'll still act surprised ok?

Jack: Ok.

It took us an hour and fifteen minutes to land in Las Vegas. After we landed and got off of the plane we grabbed our suitcases. We headed outside and got in a taxi, and headed to our hotel. We got a room at the Montecito Hotel. (*Note this is a hotel in the television series Las Vegas with James Caan, Josh Duhamel, Vanessa Marcil, Molly Sims, and Tom Selleck.) When we arrived at the hotel we got out and walked into the lobby to the desk. After we checked in we headed to our room. After we found our room we scanned the key car and went into our room.

Me: This is a nice hotel.

Jack: Yes, it is. It's one of the best hotels I have ever stayed in. So, what do you want to do first?

Me: How about sight-seeing.

Jack: Are you sure you can walk around the whole time.

Me: Yes, my foot is feeling much better.

Jack: Ok, if it starts hurting we can come back to the hotel.

Me: Ok. Maybe tomorrow I can take the boot off and not have to worry about it.

Jack: We will see.

We left the hotel got a cab and went sight-seeing. We went to the Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area, the High Roller, Conservatory & Botanical Gardens at Bellagio, the Hoover Dam Bypass, and The Mob Museum. We had lunch at Applebee's. I ordered a tomato basil soup for lunch, and Jack got the all-day brunch burger. For dinner we went to have dinner at the Carnevino Italian Steakhouse. We walked down the strip to our hotel. By the time we got back to the hotel it was 9 o'clock. We both showered than we went to bed. We were so exhausted after the long fun day we had. As soon as our heads hit the pillows we were out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Monday, November 20th, 2017

8:00 AM

I woke up to the smell of coffee and doughnuts. I looked at my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts, and to check the time. I looked next to me and didn't see Jack. All of a sudden, Jack came out of the bathroom.

Jack: Good morning, babe.

Me: Good morning, honey. I see you got us breakfast and coffee.

Jack: Yes, I did. I got you some donuts from Shipley's and a large peppermint mocha latte.

Me: Thank you, that's my favorite.

Jack: Yes, I got it right. (He said jokingly)

Since we have been dating for so long he picks up on these things. We ate breakfast and watched the news.

Me: So what do you want to do today?

Jack: That's a surprise.

Me: Ok. I'm going to take my boot off. My foot doesn't hurt anymore.

Jack: Are you sure.

Me: Yes.

Jack: Ok.

I put on a red shirt sleeve shirt and some jeans with my tennis shoes and we left the room. I didn't put any make-up on because I didn't feel like it. We went drag racing together, we went to the Titanic: The Artifact Exhibition, the Stratosphere Tower, Mount Charleston, and we rode ATV's. It was around 3 o'clock when we got back to the hotel. We went back to our room and showered so we could go out to dinner. Jack showered first, then I got in the shower. After I got out of the shower I walked out to get my clothes and I saw that Jack had laid out my Top Ranking White Midi Dress that I got from Lulus, and a pair of my white high-heels. I put on my dress, did my make-up, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on my white high heels and we left the room. We went outside and got into a cab. We arrived at the Wayne Newton's Casa de Shenandoah at 4 o'clock. We pulled up and I noticed the sign that stated the hours.

Me: Jack it says that it's closed.

Jack: I know don't worry about it.

The cab pulled up we paid and got out of the cab, and then the cab pulled away.

Me: What are we doing here.

Jack: It's a surprise.

We walked around the back and that's when I saw dad, grandpa, Jennifer, Jessie, Amanda, and Norman.

Everyone: Surprise.

Jack and I walked over to everyone.

Jennifer: Surprise, it's your wedding.

All of a sudden Jessie got down on his knee, and asked Jennifer to marry him. Of course she said yes. I saw Jennifer's mom and brothers come around the corner. Smurf walked up behind Jennifer. (*Note- Smurf is Jennifer's mother. Smurf's name is Janine 'Smurf' Cody. Jennifer also has four older brothers. Andrew 'Pope', Craig, Barry 'Baz', and Deran.)

Smurf: Surprise, it's your wedding also.

Me: That's awesome we are getting married at the same time.

Jack: We figured you girls would like that.

Jennifer: I love it.

Amanda: But Jennifer who is going to walk you down the aisle?

Jennifer: Ugh that's a tough one.

Craig & Deran: Pope & Baz can walk you down the aisle.

Jennifer: Are you guys sure?

Craig & Deran: Yes.

Dad & Grandpa walked me down the aisle and I got married to Jack. After my wedding Jennifer got married to Jessie.

Grandpa: So we should go celebrate than you guys can enjoy your honeymoon.

So we all went to the Top of the World restaurant and celebrated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday, November 20th, 2017

8:00 PM

After dinner Jack and I headed back to our hotel. We had our honeymoon in Vegas. Life was absolutely perfect.

3 Years Later

So Jack and I have been married for 3 years now. We have the perfect marriage we are so happy. For our first anniversary Jack surprised me with a house that has 15 acres. It has six bedrooms, six and a half bathrooms, a huge in-ground swimming pool with a slide, a diving board, and a huge Jacuzzi. There was a huge building that needed work when we moved in. We worked on it and turned it into a gym. There is also a tennis and basketball court. The only downside is it takes an hour to get to work. A while back we have talked about starting a family next year. Little does he know I just found out that I am 5 weeks pregnant. I'm lucky so far because I haven't had any morning sickness. I am so excited to have a baby. Our little family will be complete. I plan to tell him and my family on Christmas day. I have been feeling more tired lately so I hope no one has caught on. Jennifer told me the other day that she is also 5 weeks pregnant. She is also going to tell Jim and her family on Christmas day. That is so weird that we got pregnant at the same time.

Wednesday, December 23rd, 2020

6:00 AM

I woke up in bed, and I reached my hand over to Jack's side and realized he wasn't in bed. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready for work. I turned on the light and opened my closet, and dresser drawers and got out some clothes. After getting my clothes for the day I went to get into the shower. After I got out of the shower I put my clothes and shoes on. I put on my favorite pink shirt and jeans. Then I walked into the kitchen and saw Jack was making pancakes and bacon.

Me: Good morning.

Jack: Morning, babe. Would you like some breakfast?

Me: Yes, please.

Jack: How about some coffee?

Me: No, thanks. I'll have orange juice.

Jack: You sure you don't want any coffee.

Me: I'm sure. Do you want to ride with me to work or take different vehicles?

Jack: We should probably take different vehicles because who knows if we will leave the hospital at the same time.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed a glass and put orange juice in it, then I refilled Jack's coffee mug. Jack grabbed plates and put two pancakes on each of them, with some bacon.

Me: Is there more batter if we want more pancakes?

Jack: Yes, but you usually don't eat more than two pancakes.

Me: I know, but it's the holidays so I am going to splurge a little.

Jack: Yeah, why not.

We sat down at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast. It didn't take us very long to finish eating.

Me: I'll clean up the kitchen.

Jack: I'll help you.

Me: Are you sure?

Jack: Yes.

Me: Thank you.

Jack: No problem, babe.

So Jack helped me clean up the kitchen, and then he got ready for work. He came back into the kitchen where I was making our lunches.

Me: Are you ready for work?

Jack: Yes.

Me: Ok, here's your lunch.

Jack: Thanks babe.

Me: No problem. (I kissed him.) I'll see you later.

Jack: See you later babe. Bye.

Me: Bye.

Jack grabbed his car keys and he left. I went over to the door and I locked it. I finished getting ready then I grabbed my lunch, my purse, keys, and went out the front door. I locked it and headed to my purple Jeep. I unlocked it and got in. I turned it on rolled down the windows, turned on the radio and then I headed to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Walk Through The Fire by Zayde Wolf featuring Ruelle came on the radio, so I started singing and before I knew it a pickup truck ran a red light and hit my jeep which hit a light pole. After, I realized what happened I put one of my hands on my stomach and with the other hand I grabbed my phone out of the cupholder. I was about the call 911 when I heard sirens. I saw people running over to my jeep.

Lady: Mam don't worry paramedics are on their way. Are you ok?

Me: I don't know.

Man: Don't worry cops are on the scene to arrest the guy who hit you.

Lady: Is there anybody we need to call.

I looked over and saw dad's truck pull up behind the other officers.

Lady #2: Can somebody come help her please. (She yelled at the cops.)

I saw dad running over to the jeep.

Lady #2: Finally, somebody to help her.

Dad: Hannah, are you ok?

Lady #2: You know her?

Dad: She's my daughter.

Me: I don't know. Dad I'm pregnant.

Lady: Oh no.

I saw the concern on his face, and when I looked down, I realized I was bleeding a little. All I could do was gasp.

Dad: Your going to be ok sweetie. (He said grabbing ahold of my hand.)

That's the last thing I heard as I passed out.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed with dad, grandpa, and Jack surrounding me. Jack was holding my hand, while dad was pacing, and grandpa was looking at my chart. I looked up at the TV and saw they were watching Full House.

Me: Hello.

They all looked at me.

Jack: Oh my god your awake. (He said as he kissed my forehead.)

Dad: You're ok. Everything's ok. (He said as he put his hand on my ankle.)

Mark: Your lucky young lady. You have a concussion and some bruises but no broken bones. (He said as he grabbed ahold of my hand.)

Steve: Well we will leave you two alone.

Me: I love you guys.

Both: We love you to sweetheart. (They said as they walked out of the room shutting the door.)

I saw a tear go down Jack's face, but he turned his head. I guess so I wouldn't notice.

Me: Everything's not ok is it.

Jack: Your fine.

Me: But the baby isn't.

Jack: No.

I started crying.

Jack: We will get through this together. I love you Hannah.

Me: I love you to. (I said trying to stop crying.)

He got up out of the chair he was in and got in bed with me holding me in his arms. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I saw Jennifer talking to Jack in the hallway. Jennifer turned to look at me and I waved at her telling her she could come in, and she did.

Jennifer: Hey, Hannah. (She said as she closed the door.) How are you feeling?

Me: I'm ok.

Jennifer: Jack, told me about the baby. I'm so sorry. (She said before she rushed into the bathroom.) A few minutes later she walked back into my room.

Me: Congrats. (I said with a smile on my face.)

Jennifer: Thanks.

I visited with Jennifer for a while, before visiting hours were up and she had to leave my room. I fell asleep again. I had to spend Christmas in the hospital but oh well. On December 26 I was finally being released from the hospital.

December 26 8 am.

I got out of bed and took a shower. After, I showered I got dressed. Dad and grandpa walked into my room, but I didn't know where Jack was.

Dad: Are you ready to go home?

Grandpa handed me my release papers. I signed them and handed it back. He walked into the hallway and handed them to the nurse at the desk and then he walked back into my room.

Me: Heck, yes. (I said as I went to grab my duffel bag that Jack brought me with things I would need, but dad grabbed it.)

Dad: I got it.

Me: Thanks. Do you know where Jack is?

Grandpa: No. (I could tell he was lying.)

We walked into the hallway and go on the elevator. After we got off the elevator, we exited the building. I saw a purple jeep pull up and Jack got out and walked over to me.

Me: You got it fixed.

Jack: Yes.

Me: Thank you. (I said as I opened the back and saw a kennel with a Golden Retriever puppy in it.)

I looked back at Jack in shock. I didn't think he would ever want to get a dog.

All: Merry Christmas.

I gave them all a hug and then I opened the kennel so I could hold my puppy. I have never owned a dog before, so this is going to be a cool new experience.

Jack: What are you going to name her? (He asked as he took my duffel bag from dad and put it in the jeep.)

Me: Eve, because I think it is a pretty name.

Jack: Eve it is. (He said as he shut the back of the jeep.) Well we should get going.

Dad: Bye, sweetheart. I love you. (He said as he pulled me in for a hug.)

Grandpa: We will see you later.

Jack: Here I'll hold her when you get in. (He said reaching his arms out for Eve.)

I handed Eve to him and then I got in the jeep. He handed me Eve and then he got in and we left. We headed home. We went home and played with our new puppy, and I thanked him for being such a great guy. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. A few weeks after I found out I told my friends and family.

Four years later

Today Jack and I are the proud parents of four-year-old twins Mason Steve Stewart, and Cody Mark Stewart. We are also proud parents of triplet two-year old's Elizabeth Bree Stewart, Sophia Rose Stewart, and Emma Grace Stewart.

Jennifer and Jesse have a five-year-old little boy named Alex Grayson Travis. They also have a little girl named Debbie Rae Travis. She decided she doesn't want to have any more kids even though she loves her kids because they keep her extremely busy.

Overall, we all have great lives. We are extremely happy.

Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I will probably write more Diagnosis Murder fanfics in the future.


End file.
